The present invention relates generally to computer memory, and more particularly to transferring of data to/from memory in an active memory device.
Computer systems often require a considerable amount of high speed memory, such as random access memory (RAM), to hold information, such as data and programs, when a computer is powered and operational. Memory device demands have continued to grow as computer systems have increased performance and complexity.
Communication from a main processor to locations on memory devices can involve relatively long data access times and latency. The time it takes for the main processor to access memory can be, for example, several hundred cycles, including time to realize the data is not in cache (for memory reads), time to traverse from a processor core of the main processor to I/O, across a module or other packaging, arbitration time to establish a channel to memory in a multi-processor/shared memory system, and time to get the data into or out of a memory cell. When memory addresses of data values to be read or written are spread across various non-contiguous locations of memory further access time delays can be encountered, particularly if address translation is required for each access.